Marthammor Duin
, , | favored weapon = “Glowhammer” (heavy mace) | worshipers = Dwarves, fighters, rangers, travelers | cleric alignments = CG, LG, NG }} Character and Reputation The most conservative dwarves pledge that the Stout Folk belong underground, and that those who travel the Realm Above (known collectively among dwarven cultures as Wanderers) have at worst betrayed ancient ideals and at best are somewhat disturbed fools. If the latter is the case, the young dwarven deity Marthammor Duin (Mar-tham-more doo-ihn) is the grand king of fools. The patron of those dwarves who have left the clan holds to explore the world under the sun, Marthammor approaches life with an almost gnome-like demeanor, always curious to see what’s beyond the horizon and always willing to trade stories of travels past beside a crackling campfire. His is the rare spirit of dwarven exploration embodied in divine form, the spark of curiosity his followers equate with a quick burst of lightning from the open skies. Clergy and Temples Marthammor’s clergy, the volamtar (“blazers of fresh trails”) represent one of the most widely recognized dwarven churches of the surface world, especially in the North, where their worshipers have grown abundant in recent decades. Volamtar mark wilderness trails near dwarven strongholds, that the path of those who decide to leave the clan holds is made that much easier. They patrol the trade routes and game trails between human and dwarven enclaves, healing the injured and clearing such areas of dangerous predators. In urban areas, they establish temples with the aim of strengthening dwarven populations through healing services, religious ceremonies, and exchange of information. Less adventuresome volamtar sometimes attempt to influence the government of nondwarven cities that feature dwarven residents, usually by attempting to infiltrate minor political positions. Wilderness temples take advantage of natural tors or cliffs, which offers spectacular views of the thunderstorms held sacred by Marthammor’s followers. Urban temples usually conform to local architectural style. Volamtar pray for spells in the morning. The clergy celebrates numerous holidays throughout the year including each festival day and the nine following days. Years featuring Shieldmeet see much celebration on the festival day and the nine immediately thereafter. Such celebrations are open to the public (even no dwarves) and generally feature the ritualized burning of used ironwork and footwear. Loud singing and the imbibing of strong spirits plays an important (some would say necessary) role at all such events. Volamtar frequently multiclass as divine champions and fighters. Those who dwell in wilderness regions often gain levels in the ranger class. History and Relations with other deities Other members of the dwarven pantheon refer to Marthammor’s behavior as “antics,” hoping that his fixation with the world under the open skies soon will pass. Moradin gives thanks that, despite his youngest son’s proclivities, he’s nonetheless more disciplined than Dugmaren (who, unsurprisingly, is one of Marthammor’s greatest friends). The Watcher over Wanderers hates the gods of orcs, goblins, and giants, and holds a special enmity for Grolantor, the willfully stupid patron of hill giants. Dogma Eschew the illusory safety of the clan hold and instead travel widely to spread the words of the Morndinsamman to those of other races, that they might gain the product of dwarven wisdom. Help fellow wanderers and sojourners to the best of your ability, for the road is easier endured amid the tread of companionship. Seek out new ways and paths, and discover the wise world in your wanderings. Herald the way of newfound hope. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Lesser Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities of Nature Category:Dwarf Deities